ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Zeena (Sonic the Hedgehog)
*''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' *''Sonic Runners'' |media = *Archie Comics *IDW Publishing |englishactor = Stephanie Sheh |japanactor = Yumi Tōma |otheractor = *Loretta Di Pisa *Marianne Graffam *Valérie Nosrée |gender = Female |age = 120File:Zeenaprofile.jpg |height = 136 cm (4' 5") |weight = 38 kg (83.8 lb) |hair color = Green |skin color = Green-yellow, black, hot pink |eye color = Blue with pale yellow sclera |alignment = Evil |affiliation = *Deadly Six *Eggman Empire |species = Zeti |likes = *Nail art *Spending time with herself *Fashion''Sonic Lost World'' (Wii U) electronic manual |dislikes = *Anything passé *Her looks being insulted/ruined |skills = *Magnetism manipulation *Energy tether generation *Enhanced strength *Enhanced jump *Flight *Longevity }} is an antagonist in the [[Sonic the Hedgehog series|''Sonic the Hedgehog series]]. She is a Zeti and the only female member of the Deadly Six. When Dr. Eggman came to the Lost Hex, Zeena and the other members of the Deadly Six were forced into serving the doctor due to the effects of the Cacophonic Conch. After Sonic the Hedgehog arrived and got rid of the conch, Zeena and the others rebelled against Eggman and took control of his forces. Afterwards, Zeena followed Zavok's plans to make her and the other Deadly Six stronger by using Eggman's Extractor, while destroying Earth, but was ultimately defeated by Sonic. Appearance Zeena is a green female Zeti, with a slender upper body that curves out into fairly wide hips. Zeena's upper body is lime green with two black stripes around her waist, while the lower half of her body is black. Zeena's small feet are tipped by small lime green claws, with a third smaller one on each heel. Zeena's tail is thin and curly, ending in a chameleon-like swirl (similar to Espio's tail). Her wrists have black stripes around them while her five-fingered hands are black, each digit tipped by a hot pink nail. Zeena has long green hair that parts to the right, extending down to her lower legs. On the left side of her head Zeena has a single curved horn with an alternating black and hot pink coloration. Her circular eyes are surrounded by black rings, while her eyes are blue with yellow sclera and yellow-orange eyelids, and her lips are orange. History Past Many years prior to Sonic Lost World, Zeena was brought into the Deadly Six when Master Zik formed the group. ''Sonic Lost World'' In Sonic Lost World, Zeena and the Deadly Six met Dr. Eggman, who used a Cacophonic Conch to enslave them. Begrudgingly, Zeena forcefully helped Eggman's scheme for world domination by capturing Animals for an army of Badniks. Eventually, Zeena joined Eggman and the Deadly Six for a Badnik-making lesson where Eggman told how they would help him beat Sonic the Hedgehog, before she saw Zazz leave to fight Sonic. While in Windy Hill, Zeena and her team encountered Sonic, before joining Eggman as he left Zazz to finish Sonic. Resuming the Animal hunt, Zeena got punished by Eggman with the Cacophonic Conch when Zavok spoke against Eggman's criticism of their work. Not long after, Zeena and the Deadly Six were scolded for their failures by Eggman with the Cacophonic Conch again when Sonic showed up and knock the conch away. Now free, Zeena and her team took control of Eggman's Badniks and had them attack everyone at the site, driving Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Sonic and Tails off. Now free, the Deadly Six took control of Eggman's operations on the Lost Hex, and Zeena went along with Zavok's plan to destroy the Earth with Eggman's Extractor and use the energies it harvested to make the Deadly Six stronger, thus getting their revenge at Eggman. While Sonic kept opposing the Deadly Six, Zeena opted to chill out until Zavok persuaded to deal with him. Getting a beating from Sonic, Zeena soon met him again who taunted her with her nail art fixation, prompting her to engage Sonic again, only to lose. Zeena later helped set a trap to capture Sonic so the Deadly Six could turn him into their robotic slave, only to find Tails caught in it when it returned. As Zor then arrived to announce the failed capture of Sonic, Zeena scowled in response. .]] Later on, Zeena confronted Sonic with Zavok and Zor, where they showed him a seemingly roboticized Tails, whom was ordered to kill Sonic when he refused to serve them. However, Zeena was forced to retreat when Tails attacked them, having only pretended to be roboticized. Zeena soon faced Sonic in combat, but was defeated for good despite her Extractor-enhanced strength. What happened to Zeena afterwards is unclear. Other game appearances ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Zeena makes a cameo appearance as a part of the "Deadly Six" trophy which can be collected in the game. ''Sonic Runners'' In Sonic Runners, Zeena made an appearance during the "Zazz Raid Event." Here, Zeena and Zor met Zazz, who sought them for advice after he was defeated by Team Sonic. However, Zeena chose to disregard Zazz's request and simply teased him. Zeena would also begin arguing with Zor over his definition of what the beauty of a battle was. Personality Zeena is a feisty, cold-hearted, and cruel person who lacks initiative. She is very selfish and indifferent,Japanese profile for Zeena: "The cruel and indifferent lone female in the Deadly Six, who accomplishes the missions given to her." preferring to look after herself by treating herself with free time despite the issues at hand, but she is not very likely to look after anyone else. Despite this, she can be persuaded when she receives compliments about her attributes, such as when she agreed to fight Sonic after Zavok complemented her speed, smarts and looks.Sonic Lost World, Zavok: "Well what if I told you that you were the only one fast enough... ...smart enough... ...and pretty enough... ...to beat the blue nuisance?" Regardless of her lack of dedication though, Zeena is very serious and will accomplish the tasks given to her. Zeena is very vain regarding her appearance. She frequently takes care of her looks and is very protective of it, especially her nail art, and having it ruined infuriates her. She is also very fashion-savvy, and will not hesitate to criticize others for their fashion sense. She also appears somewhat flirtatious in both speech patterns and body language. Despite showing a lady-like composure most of the time though, Zeena has a terrifying temper and is not shy about showing it. Like the other members of the Deadly Six, Zeena is inherently malicious, sadistic and violent. An omnicidal monster, she enjoys inflicting pain, torturing and killing others, and has no problem causing global genocide for her own gain. Also, when Sonic was horrified and angered by seeing Tails turned into a robot, Zeena further taunted him for her own amusement. She is also rather vengeful, given that once Zeena was freed from Eggman's enslavement, she launched an attack on the scientist. Similarly, when Sonic insulted her, she wanted to punish him severely. Powers and abilities Zeena has high physical strength, enough to let her swing to two metal balls larger than herself around at astonishing speeds with each arm. As her unique skill, Zeena is capable of producing green energy cords from her hands that she uses in combat like whips and to latch onto objects-even ones much larger than her-and using them to strike. She also has incredible jumping skill, allowing her to leap high into the air and across very large distances in an instant. In the Nintendo 3DS version of Sonic Lost World, Zeena is also shown being capable of flight. As a Zeti, Zeena possesses the innate ability to manipulate magnetic fields, which enables her to control electronics. This allows Zeena to take control of robots and other kinds of machinery. Relationships Friends/allies *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zazz **Master Zik **Zomom **Zor Enemies *Eggman Empire **Cubot **Dr. Eggman **Orbot *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic the Hedgehog Battle Zeena is encountered at Frozen Factory on the Wii U version of Sonic Lost World. The first battle that Sonic faces her is at Zone One of Frozen Factory, on a planetoid-sphere, she spins around in circles while holding a giant snowman head via an electrical cord. She also has the ability to use electricity to seal half of the planetoid-sphere. In other media Archie Comics In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, when Dr. Eggman came to the Lost Hex, Zeena and the Deadly Six were enslaved with the Cacophonic Conch. However, Sigma, a villainous robot from an alternate world, liberated them from Eggman's control. As Zeena and the Deadly Six received power-enhancing armor from Sigma to help with his plans, they betrayed him and tried subjugating him, but Sigma took over Zeena's mind using a device hidden in her armor, and had her serve as one of his commanders until the unified heroes freed her. The Deadly Six's involvement would later be erased when Xander Payne erased all the events of Worlds Unite. In the not-so-distant future, Zeena would be enslaved by Eggman once again. IDW Publishing In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by IDW Publishing, Zeena is a villainous Zeti. She and her team, Deadly Six, were once forcibly enslaved by Dr. Eggman before they eventually betrayed him. Her past is virtually identical to his game counterparts' up until after Sonic Forces. Quotes Trivia *Zeena has the smallest number of horns of the Deadly Six, only having one, while the other members have at least two. *Zeena is the only one of the Deadly Six not to have displayed the ability to project energy blasts. *When the Deadly Six betray Eggman, Zeena's entire body is black, along with Master Zik and Zor. All three of them were behind Zavok, Zazz and Zomom. This is seen again in a cutscene in Zazz's boss trailer, where only she and Zavok are visible. *On Zeena's profile (as shown on Facebook), on the down-right-corner it says Zor 5 of 6, which is a typo, since Zor is the fourth one while Zeena is the fifth one. *Zeena is the first and so far only humanoid female character introduced in the video games of the Sonic the Hedgehog series who does not wear clothing. *At one point, Zeena comments on how Sonic's gloves are 'retro'. This is a reference to how Sonic's attire has not changed much since his debut in the 1990s. *Zeena and Zavok are the only Deadly Six members whose names are never mentioned in Sonic Lost World. References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Sega antagonists Category:Female video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional demons Category:Fictional centenarians Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2013